


The Dark Descent

by deathtoonormalcy



Series: My Sanctuary [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cambion, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Fallen Angels, Hiding, Jealousy, M/M, Mpreg, Nephilim, OCness?, Pining, Season 9, Secrets, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 07:00:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathtoonormalcy/pseuds/deathtoonormalcy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel's son is still missing. Dean will do anything to fix that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dark Descent

He wished he had never fucked Cas. Sure the sex had been amazing, but it wasn't worth loosing his best friend over and that's what had happened.

Some naive part of Dean wondered if Cas would take him up on an offer of just being friends again, so long as he came back. But it would never work. Dean needed Cas too much, and he wouldn't be able to play pretend that he wasn't fucking berserk over the ex angel.

"So, he's not coming back with us?" Sam asked carefully, chewing on his lip.

"Unless you smuggled him in the trunk." Dean had only honestly considered it for like ten minutes.

"What did you do?" Sam asked tartly, like it was Dean's fault.

Well it was, but still.

"Nothing, he's just being a bitch for some reason." Dean scowled, turning up the radio. They sat in silence for a few miles. Driving further and further from Cas, and it felt like Dean's heart was ripping in half.

"Dean you look miserable." Sam sighed, glancing at him before looking out the window.

"I am miserable." Dean grunted, rubbing a hand over his face. He rested his elbow on the ashtray in the door of the Impala. Setting his cheek in his hand as he drove.

They sat in silence.

"I just don't understand." Sam finally broke, face drawn in.

"It's  _Cas_ , he's one of us. There has to be a reason, he wouldn't just leave." Sam might have inherited Dean's abandonment issues because he looks as distraught as Dean feels.

"Well he has, so drop it." Dean doesn't want to talk about this anymore. Thinking of Cas hurts so fucking bad.

"I know you guys were really close, like weirdly close. Did something happen? Did you get into a fight? How could he just leave us?" Sam babbles. Dean's throat constricts and he swallows around the knot swelling there.

"I said drop it." Dean hisses under his breath, glaring at the road.

"No! Tell me whats going on!" Sam shouts. Dean grips the steering wheel so hard he hears his knuckles crack.

"I don't know! I told him to come back! Hell, I begged him! I fucked it up, alright?! We had sex a few years back, before he fell. I told him it wasn't anything serious and he said it was fine. But now he's pulling this run away bride shit and I don't know whats going on anymore!" Dean finishes screaming and he's red faced and his eyes sting because he just wants Cas in the back seat, telling him calmly to lower his voice. To place an awkward hand on his shoulder and to stare at him for too long, and not blink as much as he should.

"Oh my God. I knew you liked each other but you actually  _fucked_  an angel, Dean." Sam whispers furiously. Like the host of heaven was eaves dropping. If they were still upstairs they probably would have been.

"Only when I was drunk." Dean muttered, well except for that one time. Oh, and that other one.

It had sort of escalated.

"Oh my god." Sam rubbed his forehead like he was getting a headache. Dean pinched his lips together.

"What?"

"You fucked Cas, Dean! Don't get me wrong, I'm glad you got over your emotional damage enough to make a move but what the hell is wrong with you? He's not some girl at the bar that you can ditch once we leave town." Sam was disgusted, and Dean flushed.

"It wasn't like that." Dean defends himself. It wasn't, he had always felt close to Cas. He wouldn't ruin their friendship over one night. He'd been pining for him for months and the alcohol had just been the liquid courage he needed.

Sure he had pretended Cas was just a fuck buddy, but thats because Winchester's didn't do things like have real relationships with people they actually loved.

And he loved Cas. Loved the fucker to death.

Dean remembered when he had first fucked Cas. The angel clinging to him, and holding on too tight so Dean had dark bruises on his arms that Cas never healed.

Dean remembered the sloppy kisses, and fucking Cas in the back of the imapala.

Dean remembered the look on Cas's face when they were on the porch. His eyes carefully blank, and how he looked past Dean instead of at him.

Dean heaved a sigh, before scowling in determination.

He wheeled the car around, heading back to the Sanctuary. He saw Sam trying to smother the shit eating grin on his face.

"Shut up." He muttered, Sam's grin widened.

They made it another two Zeppelin songs before his phone rang. Dean swiped it up and pressed it to his ear without looking at the ID.

"Winchester." He snapped, hoping it wasn't Kent again. The newbie hunter was a pain in his ass.

"Dean." Cas breathed, and he sounded like he'd gotten his wings back and ripped from his body within the last few minutes.

"What's wrong?" Dean demanded, chest clenching uncomfortably.

"He's gone." Cas's voice broke, and he let out a small broken noise that made Dean slam on the gas. The engine of his baby revving before racing down the road.

"Who is?" Dean tried to keep calm, to be something steady that Cas could latch onto.

"John." Cas croaked. For a second Dean was confused, thinking he was talking about his father.

"They took my son." Cas sobbed, small choked off noises that broke Dean apart. Cas needed him and he wasn't there. He pressed on the gas pedal and reassured Cas he was on his way.

* * *

Castiel buried his face into his hands, feeling the hot tears slide between his fingers and trail down his wrists.

Gabriel sat beside him, their arms touching but nothing else. Gabriel was silent, as they waited for the Winchesters.

Castiel looked up as the Impala came to a screeching halt in front of their house. A whole hour and a half earlier than expected.

"Dean-" Cas didn't care that he was supposed to pretend that Dean wasn't wanted here. Right now he was terrified and the Winchester's presence was like a balm, soothing him instantly.

Castiel half stumbled against his chest, and Dean went tense before slowly pulling him into a hug. When Castiel moved to pull away, Dean held on tighter.

"What happened?" Dean asked lowly, breath warm against his temple. Castiel shivered, forcing himself to pull away fully.

"We heard him scream from the tree house, by the time we got there he was already gone." Gabriel recounted, Castiel was having trouble breathing right. Little hiccups of pain getting stuck in the back of his throat.

"Sam check the trunk." Dean ordered tightly, Castiel could feel his eyes refusing to look away from him.

"Holy water and salt." Sam relayed, both of their faces falling into the militaristic blank that they took when on a serious hunt.

"My tools?" Dean asked, finally breaking his gaze from Castiel. He walked over to his brother and peered into the trunk. Castiel knew he was talking about the tools he used to torture.

"All here." Sam's voice was stiff, glancing at Castiel with concern.

"Good, let's go find us a demon."

* * *

Dean presses the tip of the syringe into the women's forearm, watching the demon rake in a lungful of air.

" _Please_." She begs. Dean ignores her, carefully injecting the holy water into her veins. She screams, face pouring sweat and eyes flashing in pain.

"Please!" She screams, and Dean sees Cas flinch hard. He had refused to leave the room.

"Tell me where the kid is, I know you know." Dean snarls, gripping her chin. She licks her lips, large black eyes terrified. Dean seems to have earned quite a reputation down under.

"I swear, all I know is the half breed's been stirring up trouble. He's the only new kid I know of in hell." She babbles, hair sticking to her sweating face. Half breed?

"What are you talking about?" Dean presses Ruby's knife against her throat.

"The half breed! He's Abbadon's son, he's stronger than all of us! He's a kid still and a loner, but he's been refusing to kill innocents, talking about changing things downstairs. Abbadon's locked away his powers-"

"His name?" Dean cuts off, how had he not heard of this? The demons had been laying low for awhile but he had heard nothing of it, he should have known better.

"Dante." Castiel answers. The demon nods her head.

"You know him?" Dean asks, watching Castiel nod slowly. He had been in a daze for the last few days. Looking ill, and defeated.

"He tried to kidnap Johnny at the fire, but he ... he didn't." Castiel frowned, thinking hard about something.

"What did he look like?" Dean demanded.

"He has a true body, but he possess people mostly so no one knows what he really looks like." The demon offered.

"He was in a young blonde female when we last saw him." Castiel took a steadying breath.

"When you say half breed you mean half human half demon, right? A cambion." Dean asked just for confirmation. The female demon snorted, shaking her head.

"Not just a demon,  _Abbadon_. She's the most powerful demon in existence, sort of like an archangel but hell version. Most powerful thing really, since Lucifer fell-" The demon's eyes widened as she realized her mistake. Dean jerked his head to see Cas, who looked just as stunned.

"Lucifer was an angel." Dean frowned.

"He had already fallen." Castiel reasoned, but he looked stricken by the idea.

"In the eyes of God, but he still flew around and was all powerful. He's human now." Dean murmured almost to himself. That meant Micheal too.

"They are still in the cage, but it is interesting knowledge to say the least." Castiel shrugged, he didn't care about them anymore. All he wanted was the little boy with weird eyes. If that's what he wanted than that's what Dean would give him.

"How do I get to Dante?" Dean asked the demon.

"Don't know, he keeps to himself. He isn't exactly mister popular down stairs." The demon's voice weak. Her eyes fluttered shut and she forced herself awake. Dean drove the knife into her forearm, pinning it to the wooden chair. She screamed.

"How do I get to him?" Dean repeated, letting the threat slip into his tone.

"I don't know!" The girl screamed, fat tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I don't believe you." Dean wiggled the knife around, curling his lip in disgust when the knife scraped over bone.

"I don't know! I swear! He's powerful, he hides from us unless Abbadon calls and then he's off limits!" She shrieks as Dean grabs the salt and grinds it into the gash.

"Dean, enough-" Castiel's voice is soft, hesitant. "She doesn't know." Castiel looks away, face lined with weariness. Dean lets up, glaring at the demon.

* * *

Castiel is tired of the screams. It's been a full week now and the only lead they have is that Johnny may have been kidnapped by the Cambion Dante. If that was the case then Gabriel insisted that Johnny would be alright.

Castiel didn't believe him.

"Got it. The kids summoning spell." Dean waved around a piece of paper, he shut the door with the still screaming demon below. They were staying in the bunker, having smuggled in demons through the back door.

"We can summon him?" Sam asked. Castiel hadn't thought that it would work since the boy was only half demon.

"Yep. Well, it's sort of like an email. He can choose to ignore it." Dean said honestly.

"Sounds like a full proof plan." Gabriel rolled his eyes. They went to the outer part of the bunker, where the sigils weren't so heavy. They chalked up a devil's trap before summoning him.

Castiel was nervous. His palms sweated, and he rubbed them against his jeans. A full week without his son, not knowing where he was or if he was safe. It made Castiel sick, a darkness swelling in him like he was being possessed. He had told Gabriel about the feeling, and Gabriel had told him it sounded like he was depressed.

"Alright, here goes nothing." Dean lit the candle and dropped it into the bowel. Nothing happened.

"So much for Dante's inferno." Gabriel scoffed, watching the wolfs-bane burn to blackened twigs, little wisps of smoke curling up from the bowel.

"Maybe we messed up." Sam suggested.

"No, the demon said he could choose not to come. He probably knows-" Dean's was cut off by a deep voice.

"Know you've been hunting my ass for weeks now?" Dante replied. He was possessing a dark skinned man, wearing a work suit. He looked at the devils trap they had drawn disdainfully, walking out of it to lean against a pillar.

"Sure have." Dean's smile was off kilter, more threatening then pleasant. Like a shark smelling blood in the water, Castiel sometimes forgot how dangerous the Winchesters are.

"Where is he?" Castiel's voice shocks himself. It's terrible, desperate and reedy. Like someone who is insane. He knows he looks terrible, he hasn't slept in days and has only eaten what Dean has forced him to.

"Safe." Dante shrugs. Castiel lurches forward, griping the vessel the boy wears. Dante twists his head back, features darkening.

" _Give me my son back_." Castiel has never wanted to smite someone so bad. He wants to obliterate the Cambion from the earth, to destroy him so thoroughly even his twisted soul is torn to ribbons.

"Look, it's for his own good-" Castiel punches him as hard as he can. His knuckles aching as soon as they make contact. Dante grunts, stumbling a step and rubbing his cheek.

"Give him back!" Castiel screams until his throat aches, Sam and Dean both have to drag him away. Dante vanishes before they can get any answers from him.

* * *

Son. Castiel kept saying his 'son'. Like Johnny was really his kid and it sorta pissed Dean off because he wasn't. Right? He was too afraid to ask, pretending not to hear the three lettered word that made him sick to his stomach.

"It's okay, Cas. He's gonna be fine." Gabriel tries to sooth. Castiel had gone ballistic, staring off into nothing after his freakout in front of Dante. But he was still now, acting nearly comatose. He refused food or water, and wouldn't sleep. Just laying in bed quietly.

He was killing himself.

"We have to do something." Sam's tired, researching all night for solutions. Dean agrees but he doesn't know what else to do.

He had drug a cot into Cas's room, laying against the far wall and staying up half the night watching Cas stare into nothing. He was half scared Cas might try and off himself.

Dean was asleep that night when voices woke him up.

"I'm begging you." Cas's voice shook, a desperate whisper to nothing.

"I'll bring him as soon as I can, I promise." The gruff voice replied. It was Dante, surly and almost nervous under Cas's intensity.

"You don't understand-"

"I do, alright. He's your freaking kid, and this must seem all sorts of creepy but it's our destiny. I've got to keep him safe, from ... I can't tell you alright. I'm sorry, but it's something I have to do. Here." Dean watched Dante's newest vessel, a young man who reminded Dean of Shaggy from Scooby Doo.

Cas took the letter, a piece of paper scribbled in crayon.

"I'll be back soon." Dante said and he disappeared. Castiel shakily read the note, tears springing into his eyes and a choked off sob. Dean stood and went over to him.

' _Dad, I no you ar scared butt Dont'a sais he wil keep me saf. I love you._ ' The messy scrawl is accompanied with stick figures of two boys. One labeled 'me' and the other 'Dont'a' which Dean assumes is Dante.

"He's okay." Castiel breathes, and he looks up at Dean with the most heart melting smile he's ever witnessed. Dean doesn't dare suggest Dante forged it.

"Yeah." Dean smiles, rubbing a hand over the back of Castiel's neck. Curling his fingers there possessively. He would find the Cambion and kill him once Johnny was returned back to Cas.

* * *

Castiel sleeps that night, and the next day. He wakes up late in the afternoon, Gabriel and Sam arguing on the couch about a TV show they are engrossed in. Dean stands up when he enters the room.

"Cas." He breathes, green eyes bright with relief.

"Hello Dean." Castiel greets with a small smile, his stomach gurgles and he frowns in embarrassment. Dean laughs, clapping a hand over his shoulder.

The touch is like lightening.

"We ate dinner, but I saved you some leftovers." Dean smiles, leading him into the kitchen.

"Thank you." Castiel says softly. Dean's hand 'accidentally' brushes against Cas's. Cas startles slightly, blinking before looking up shyly from under his eyelashes.

Dean swallows thickly, and if a big dopey smiles smears over his face that's his own business.

"Hey if you two are done flirting, we still have research to do." Gabriel shouts obnoxiously. Castiel's cheeks go pink, but Dean doesn't have it in him to be embarrassed.

He's ecstatic.

Hope flares brightly behind his ribs, and he trails after Cas like a fucking puppy.

After Cas is fed they all gather at the table. Even if the Cambion assured them that he wasn't going to let anything happen to Johnny, they'd learned to never trust a demon. Even if he was half human.

"Maybe we should look in the Bone Eater's Well." Gabriel sighed. Sam looked up with a pinched brow.

"Where's that? Will it help us find Dante?" Sam asked, flipping through his book. Gabriel broke out into loud barking laughs, falling against Cas's side. Castiel smiles tenderly at his brother.

"What?" Sam scowled, looking between Gabriel still laughing and Cas shaking his head lightly.

"It's nothing." Castiel says, looking amused. Dean's relieved, the tenseness in his shoulders loosens on seeing Cas act normal again. He'd been worried, and wasn't that a bitch.

* * *

The next day, after researching for hours they decide to take a break to eat a meal. It seems unnervingly domestic for Sam to set out the plates filled with hot healthy food in front of them.

Gabriel delves in, and so does Dean. Castiel takes slow measured bites. Dean notices his brother watching the three of them eating and he's about to make a bitchy comment when a boy appears bloody and battered.

"Dante!" A small voice shrieks. Immediately Castiel is up, chair scratching against wood as he wheels around to see his son half covered by the other child.

Dante's true form is small. A few years older than Johnny, maybe early teens. He's got dark red hair, similar to Abaddon, but maybe a few shades darker. His eyes were unnerving, a flat dull gray like the color of pale ash.

"I-I saved him." Dante hisses sharply, because he can see Dean sliding out his demon killing knife. Dante passes out, eyes rolling into the back of his head and he slumps. Johnny buckles under his weight and they fall to the floor in a bloody heap.

"D-Dan-teee!" Johnny the poor kid is take is big panicked breaths to sob heavily, clinging to the Cambions fallen form. Fat tears roll down his face, and it's streaked with the Cambion's blood.

"Da-d-d, he-l-l-p!" Johnny croaks, mismatched eyes wide and imploring. Dante is bleeding from his stomach, bloody gashes over his torso and chest. His face has four claw marks marring his features. 

Castiel is across the room, and he's wrenching Johnny away from from the fallen half demon. Shakily curling his arms around the boy, sending a meaningful look to Dean who nods.

If Dean's got to kill the kid, so be it.

Castiel is almost out of the room, Johnny is trembling in his hold, his stuttering so heavy he can't get out his small protests.

He must see Dean's knife, or maybe the look on Dean's face because suddenly he's using all the strength in his little body to rip away from his father and run back to the Cambion's fallen form.

"NO!" He screams, planting his little feet on either side of the Cambion. His fists clench and his eyes squeeze shut.

"Kid-" Dean starts, taking a step forward, Ruby's knife warm in his hand. He's got to do it. The Cambion is dangerous, even the demons in hell are wary of it. He hadn't forgotten Jesse who had decided to allow his powers to lay dormant, but Dante was on a whole other level. The kid had been raised in hell for christ's sake. He was a weapon, a weapon that needed to be taken care of.

But Johnny wasn't going to let it happen. He was shaking, fists white knuckled as he stood his ground against four adults.

"Johnny, we need to-" Sam goes forward tenderly, trying to calm him like he's a skittish colt.

"No!" Johnny roars, and suddenly light is filling the room. Pouring out of it. Rising and swelling like a tidal wave, before devouring them. Dean throws up a hand, cursing.

"John!" Castiel shouts, trying to get the creature under control.

The flare of light dies down.

Dean blinks away white spots, and gasps.

Johnny is still standing over Dante. From his tiny back two wings flare, raised up high and beaming with light.

They aren't like the shadows of Castiel's form.

Dean can see them clearly, every feather twitching angrily. They spread out protectively over the Cambion, daring them to get closer. They're the color of the Impala's metallic rims.

"Don't touch him!" Johnny snarls, eyes snapping open and filled with a blue light.

Castiel's light.

Dean swallows thickly, taking a step back. Sam and Gabriel do the same.

"Johnny." Castiel's voice is soft, broken. Johnny's head jerks to the side, and he tilts his head, but his blazing eyes are unable to focus.

"John, you need to calm yourself. You've awaken your grace and it's vivid and beautiful, but you are like a homing beacon for supernatural creatures now. You will bring the Cambion more danger if you do not calm yourself." Castiel speaks lowly. Johnny's little fingers tremble and he gives a short nod. He squeezes his eyes shut, and take a wobbly breath.

The fierce angel vanishes to be the stuttering little boy again.

"D-Don't hurt h-him." Johnny begs. Castiel nods, gathering his crumpled son. Dean watches Castiel rub small circles on Johnny's back, murmuring quietly to him.

Dean notices that Dante is completely healed, behind them.

Dante makes a pained noise, wincing as he sits up. Johnny gasps and whirls around, he actually beams at the other boy. Dante flashes him a quick sharp smile before vanishing.

Dean curses.

The Cambion just made a very fucking convenient friend.


End file.
